The background of the invention will be stated in several ways to cover the problems handled here.
Conventional tree stands normally only contain between two to four quarts of water. A dry tree may require approximately one and one-half quarts per day. Thus, the owner must fill the tree stand daily or at least every two days. Should the tree stand become dry, the tree will dry out, which results in needle drop, which is not only inconvenient, but poses a fire hazard. The principle object of the invention is to provide a new and useful automatic Christmas Tree stand waterer. This automatic waterer will supply water to a tree stand without the constant attention of the owner.
The problem of conveniently maintaining a water supply in the base of the stand for Christmas Trees has heretofore received attention in the prior art. The problem arises from the inconvenience of constantly filling and checking the water level in the base, given its location at the bottom and center of the tree. Given the rapid absorption of water by most trees in dry environment of a heated interior space, this inconvenience is significant.
This device is convenient to install and reliable in operation with a minimum possibility of flooding or accidental spillage and breakage.
Displaying Christmas Trees within the home is a long standing and enormously popular Christmas tradition. The Christmas Tree is displayed and held in an upright position by a stand and is usually surrounded by Christmas decorations and presents. The stand generally includes a watering basin within which the base of the tree is held by the particular holding mechanism of the stand. In order to preserve the tree in as fresh condition as possible and minimize fire hazards, the water basin should contain a supply of water which the tree may absorb through its base. Maintaining a supply of water within the watering basin can be difficult because access to the watering basin is usually blocked by the limbs of the Christmas Tree as well as the Christmas decorations and presents surrounding the tree. It is a benefit, therefor, to have an automatic watering system for maintaining the water level in the basin to insure the base of the tree remains submerged in water.
This invention relates to a controlling and controllable dispenser for water for a mounting means and the like whereby and not only water is automatically dispensed to the bark and cellular structure of the tree as the tree may need water in the environment, but also the tree is supported in an upright position in the stand portion of the dispenser in substantially any conventional way.
Considering the fact that Christmas trees are cut in cold weather at the end of November or the early part of December and thereafter marketed, the trees purchased by the consumers are in relatively fresh condition.
However, without water being provided for the tree, that is placed in a warm room, in sufficient quantity and varying quantity as the room temperature rises and drops during the day, the tree will dry out and the needles fall off of the tree in a relatively short period of time. With the quantity of Christmas tree lights and electrical devices that decorate a tree nowadays, the presence of the fire hazards created by a dried-out tree should be obvious.
Conventional tree stands normally only contain between two to four quarts of water at best. A dry tree may require approximately one and one-half quarts per day. Thus, the owner/user must fill the tree stand daily or at least every two days. Should the tree stand become dry the tree will dry out, which results in needle drop which is not only inconvenient put poses a fire hazard.
The problem of conveniently maintaining a water supply in the base of the stand for Christmas trees has heretofore received attention from the Prior Art. The problem particularly arises from the inconvenience of constantly filling and checking the water level in the base, given its location at the bottom and center of the tree. Given the rapid absorption of water by most trees in the dry environment of a heated interior living space, this inconvenience is significant.
This invention relates to float valves and mountings for the valves for controlling the level of fluid in a basin and more particularly concerns valves for controlling the level of fluids in basins such as Christmas tree stands, aquariums or hydroponics plant basins.
Displaying Christmas trees within the home is a long-standing and enormously popular Christmas tradition. The Christmas tree is displayed and held in an upright position by a stand and is usually surrounded by Christmas decorations and presents. The stand usually includes a watering basin within which the base of the tree is held by the holding mechanism of the stand. In order to preserve the tree in as fresh a condition as possible, the watering basin should contain a supply of water which the tree may absorb through its base. Maintaining a supply of water within the watering basin can be difficult because access to the watering basin is usually blocked by the lower limbs of the Christmas tree as well as the Christmas decorations and presents surrounding the tree. It would be a most significant benefit, therefor, to have a dependable, continuous watering system for maintaining the water level in the basin with the tree insuring the base of the tree remains submerged in water, while the original source of water itself is divorced cleanly and obviously from the basin.